


Denial

by mm8



Series: MMoM [9]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Age Difference, Angry Sex, Episode: s02e03 School Reunion, F/F, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is mad at the Doctor, so she can't fantasize about him. But then who?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010

Rose stormed into her room. She was incredibly frustrated with the Doctor after the incident with the Krillitanes. She hated his mixed signals and she definitely hated the thought that she might end up like Sarah Jane Smith.

But at the same time she was really horny. But Rose didn't want to imagine the Doctor while she masturbated, not when she was furious at him. But who to fantasize about? Not Mickey, surely. He was old news.

She knew it was wrong, but she wanted to think of Sarah Jane as she fucked her pussy. Rose imagined Sarah Jane bending her over the TARDIS console and spanking her senseless, for being a bad girl and stealing _her_ Doctor. Sarah Jane spanked her harder when in the fantasy, Rose tried to pleasure herself during the spanking. She came, intense and long, muffling her cries in her pillow.

After she washed her hands and snuggled into her bed, Rose tried her best to convince herself that she wasn't attracted to girls, especially Sarah Jane.


End file.
